ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time Mathematical!
Adventure Time Mathematical! 'is an American comic book series first published by BOOM! Studios in the year 2020. The comic takes place after the series finale and continues the adventures of Finn and Jake, showing them facing new threats, making new friends, and showing their old friends going through their own stories. Characters Main *'Finn "the Human" Mertens '- originally the last human, Finn is a brave adventurer who enjoys battling monsters. *'Jake the Dog - Finn's adopted brother who can shapeshift and is the son of a strange alien creature. Recurring *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' - the princess of the Candy Kingdom *'BMO' - a living gaming console and a close friend of Finn and Jake's. *'Marceline "Marcy" Abadeer' - the Vampire Queen and a half-demon, Marceline is incredibly powerful and immortal. *'Simon Petrikov '- the former ruler of the Ice Kingdom who is now looking for a way to bring back his fiancée, Betty. *'Lolly' - Bubblegum's creation and aunt. *'Peppermint' - formerly known as "Peppermint Butler", Peppermint is a young candy person who is a son figure of Bubblegum's. *'Ice Thing' - the new ruler of the Ice Kingdom (renamed the Ice Thingdom) who was once a penguin and an alien overlord. *'Turtle Princess' - Ice Thing's wife and the owner of a massive library. *'Flame Princess' - the princess of the Flame Kingdom. *'Earl of Lemongrab III' - the result of the first two Earls of Lemongrab being combined into one. *'Lumpy Space Princess' - the new ruler of Lumpy Space who quite likes her new role. *'Huntress Wizard' - Finn's current main love interest who he has a complicated relationship with. *'Lady Rainicorn' - Jake's girlfriend who can only speak Korean. *'Charlie' - one of Jake's pups who enjoys practicing mysticism and the macabre *'Jake Jr.' - another of Jake's pups who has a deformed face and wishes to follow in her father's footsteps. *'T.V.' - Jake's son who was once a slob but has since followed in his grandfather's footsteps and become a detective. *'Viola' - Jake's daughter who is an aspiring actress. *'Kim Kil Whan' - the tallest of Jake's children who is a successful businessman and owns a company called K.K.W. Enterprises. *'Tree Trunks' - a friendly old elephant woman who enjoys baking apple pie. *'Mister Pig' - Tree Trunks' husband. *'Sweet P' - the former Lich who was reverted into a toddler-like state and is now under the care of Pig and Tree Trunks. * Antagonists *'King Lich' - the Lich from another dimension where he rules all kingdoms. *'Man-Bull' - a Minotaur who likes calling himself Man-Bull and causes chaos. *'Shadow Princess' - a mysterious princess who rules the shadows. *'Kingdom Kong' - a large monster that enjoys destroying things. *'Bandit Princess' - a thief who was "born with rabies" and whose "parents never loved her because they had mono". Due to her obvious insanity, it is unclear if this is true or not. *'BM0' - a robot who is described as a stronger version of BMO. *'Fallruledapowan '- the self-proclaimed king of all demons. * Issues #Come On Grab Your Friends! - After realizing just how long its been since their last adventure, Finn and Jake decide to join an adventuring guild, only to realize it's not what they expected. #Armventure Time - Finn, upset about once again lacking a right arm, sets out on a quest to find a new one. #The Man-Bull - A creature called the Man-Bull begins a chaos spree, so Finn and Jake decides to take it down. #The Very Odd Couple - Finn and Jake get wrapped up in an argument between Ice Thing and his wife Turtle Princess. #Simon - Simon Petrikov believes he is close to freeing Betty when he discovers a creature known as Olimotopotus that can grant resurrect the dead. #Best Man's Land - While on an adventure, Finn falls into a pit and seemingly dies. In reality, he has been shot into another universe where three races of people are all at war with each other. #Double Vision - Finn and Jake meet themselves from far earlier in their lives. #Debate - Finn gets into quite the pickle when he discovers that the humans are having a lot of trouble mixing with the rest of Ooo. #Bad Time Boulevard - After a strange event, rumors start flying that the Lich has returned so Finn and Jake decide to investigate. #All Hail the Lich - Finn and Jake discover that the Lich has returned, but it's an alternate one who has successfully conquered Ooo. #War - When the King Lich decides to find a way to conquer all dimensions, Finn and Jake hunt for a relic to kill it. #The Space Between Spaces - Finn and Jake are stuck in the "Space Between Spaces" with King Lich, who plans on bursting open the whole multiverse. #BM0 - Finn and Jake find a newer model of BMO, but they discover it's not what it seems. #May the Real Bubblegum, Please Stand Up? - Bubblegum ends up cloning herself, but it ends up being chaotic. #Sword Play - Finn, after his encounter with King Lich, has a new sword and decides to see what it can do. #Mind Games - Finn and Jake have their brains suddenly sucked into a digital world by the returning villain Dr. Gross, who has traded her organic body for one made completely of data. # # #First Contact - after receiving what appears to be a distress call from the depths of space, Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and BMO set out to find out what's going on. #In Space! - Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and BMO prepare for a whole new type of adventure as the In Space event officially begins. Trivia *King Lich's name is a reversal of the original name for the Lich, "Lich King". *Issue six's title is a combination of the phrases "no man's land" and "may the best man win". Category:Comics